The Vanguards of the Void - Invasion of the Barians
by Purgatorial Void
Summary: As the invasion of Earth by Void continues, the Barians sense it as a threat to their well-being and launches their counter-attack.


Chapter 1: Arrival to Earth, The Passionate Fighter, Alit.

In a vast red world filled with red crystals full of "Chaos" energy, the Barians plan their counterattack...

Featured Card of This Chapter:  
Numbers 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart Power: 0 Grade 3, Twin Drive! Nova Grappler [AUTO][V][Limit Break (6)][Counter Blast(5)]When this skill becomes active, you must pay the cost if able, if you do not, you lose the cardfight, if you do, heal one damage.  
[AUTO][V]When this unit battles with your opponent's VG, negate the effect of your opponent's Vanguard until the end of the battle, ignore all other rules of battle and Trigger effects can only be applied to the Vanguard. Both players perform their respective Drive Check and whoever reveals more Trigger Units will win the battle and deal damage equal to their Vanguard's Critical to their opponent. When both players reveal the same amount of Trigger Units, both players take damage equal to their opponent's Vanguard's Critical.  
[CONT][V/R]Lord - This Unit may not attack if you have units that are not of the same clan as this unit.

"It would seem that Void has already made their moves on invading Earth." Durbe unfolds his grey hood as he stared into a red crystal showing him vision of various fighters using Clans that did not orginate from Earth. "What of it? Let those pathetic earthlings perish!" Vector snarled while sitting upon his "throne" as he spat on the ground beside it.  
"Reckless as always, Vector, did you forget that Earth contains many Numbers that we require to fight back against Astral World?" Vector immediately grabs one of his cards and hurls it at Durbe who skillfully catches it with two fingers akin to a chopstick to which Vector immediately adds, "That's the only Number I require, and so should the rest of you."  
"Our Over-Hundred Numbers are not omnipotent Vector, so be it, we'll leave you to your own devices once more..." as Durbe leaves the immediate area with an Overlay Network to meet up with the rest, with Vector's Number 104 slowly fluttering towards the ground.

"Alit, You're required to leave for Earth and dispatch of the agents of Void... for the sake of Barian World." As Durbe intrudes on Gilag and Alit's supposed rest. "Come on Durbe, why is it always me who is sent first for missions." "You've my word that next time, Gilag's first..." Gilag immediately froze when he heard Durbe's Statement as Alit promptly leaves for earth using a Overlay Network.  
Alit materializes directly opposite of Card Capital and fortunately he immediately recogonizes his first target, Jack Atlas. "You there, I challenge you to a duel..." Alit casually points at Jack Atlas as he looks up. "Ah, a perfect time to test this card... Wait, Duel you say? Don't tell me, you mean..." Alit pulls out his deck from his waist as he replies "That's right, Duel Monste- What? My Deck..." Alit frantically scrolls through his deck as instruction on how the game is played flooded his mind.  
"So this is Vanguard, so be it, Jack Atlas! I challenge you toa Vanguard Fight." "Hah! You'll bow down to the King!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"  
"Burning Knuckler - Spar!" - Alit "Red Nova!" - Jack

-Unspecified Turns Later.-  
Damages: Alit: 4 , Jack: 2

"Damn, His Jeweled Demon Dragon and Rear-guards has wiped out all my Rear-guards... But, it won't end like this, Draw! This card... I can't believe I have to Ride this."  
"Ride, Numbers 54! Your passionate battle cry awakens even the most dormant of souls! Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart!"

"Lion Heart attacks Red Daemon!" Jack attempts to raise his hand to place cards to the Guardian Circle before being interupted by Alit as Lion Heart and Red Daemon appear to be ready to punch each other. "Oh no, You see Lion Heart is a special kind of warrior, He fights fairly, one-on-one with the opponent's Vanguard. Whenever our Vanguards do battle, no matter who declares the attack, both Players perform Drive Checks, and whoever gets more triggers wins the battle, but trigger effects can only be applied to your VG and inflicts damage to the other player."  
"Hmph, Interesting, Drive Check!"

Jack: Creation Reasonator, Supreme Jeweled Demon Emperor - Scar-Red Nova Alit: Burning Knuckler - Headgear, Burning Knuckler - Rabbit Puncher (Critical Trigger.)  
"I win this round, so you take 3 damage, did I mention Lion Heart is special? He has 2 Criticals by default!"  
Lion Heart's Fist is engulfed with flames as it punches Red Demon in the Jaw.

Damages: Alit: 4, Jack: 5

"I hope you don't think you got me cornered, thanks to your Vanguard's silly effect, I got the card I need."  
"The King and The Devil, here and now shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Crossride! Come Forth, Supreme Jeweled Demon Emperor - Scar-Red Nova!"  
"What? It doesn't matter what your Vanguard is because of Lion Heart's skill, so why ride that?"  
"It appears you have not realized yet... This Fight is no longer about ability, it's about our fiery passion, and this card is the depth of my desire to win!"  
"Well-said, and so shall we battle once more?"  
"Gladly, Scar-Red Nova attack Lion Heart!"

Alit: Burning Knuckler - Glassjaw, Burning Knuckler, - Leadblow the Bound Barbarian.  
Jack: Flare Resonator (Critical Trigger), Twin Breaker.

"It appears I win." Scar-Red Nova Engulfs Alit and Lion Heart in a Blazing Inferno as Jack wears a smirk on his face.  
"I wouldn't be sure about that..." Alit's voice bellows out from the inferno as it dissapates as smoke.  
"What? How is that possible."  
"Lion Heart has another ability, once, when I reach 6 damage, I heal one damage!"  
"Then I guess we need to have another round, Alit. Turn End."

Damages: Alit: 5, Jack: 5 "Stand and Draw, and now this is the final attack, Lion Heart, attack Scar-Red Nova!"  
"My Deck rages with excitement Alit, I shall win this Fight!"  
"Don't undermine my passion, First Check!"

Alit: Burning Knuckler - Ribcage Gardna (Heal Trigger).  
Jack: Mirror Resonator (Heal Trigger).

Both fighters let loose battle cries as they both yell "Second Check!" in unison.  
Alit: Burning Knuckler - Switchhitter (Stand Trigger).  
Jack: Attack Gainer (Critical Trigger).

Both fighters wore expressions of shock as Alit slowly muttered "Burning... Cross.. Counter..." as their Vanguards destroyed each other which released a shockwave that knocks both fighters to their knees as intense pain courses through their body.  
"That was a great fight... But it would seem that I have failed and must return to Barian World... Until next time... friend." Alit collapses on the ground as his body is sent through an Overlay Network back to Barian World.

Jack collapses on the floor as well and replies "You too, Alit..." however his pain appears to immediately disappear as a voice bellowed in his head. "The Barians have started their counterattack... I'll accept failure just this once, Jack Atlas. Fail me again and you'll know true desolace."

"Void..." Jacck mutters to himself as he gets up slowly despite his body being no doubt in perfect condition due to Void's powers.


End file.
